


Swords – DSS #6

by AlisoneDavies



Series: Drogheda Stories Saga [6]
Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: DSS #6





	Swords – DSS #6

****

****_**WARNINGS :** Certaines scènes peuvent heurter un jeune public._

_Le thème abordé est un sujet sérieux._

_Je suis désolée pour les fautes restantes, la concordance des temps et tout ce qui peut piquer les yeux à ceux/celles qui savent réellement écrire._

_Les histoires sont écrites avec « je », parfois un homme, parfois une femme._

_Bonne lecture._

 

**… … …**

 

Non, je ne vais pas parler d'épées. Je sais que le titre peut paraître trompeur, mais non. C'est le nom d'une ville, dans le Comté de Dublin. Pas loin de chez moi, à Drogheda. Alors, j'ai quitté mon appartement, avec vue sur le Viaduc, en haut du Centre Commercial « Scotch Hall ». J'ai marché tranquillement jusqu'au Bus Station pour prendre le 101.

- Hello, un ticket simple pour Swords, s'il vous plaît.

Le chauffeur a rigolé en voyant mon billet de 10 Euros plié en 8. Quoi ? Je suis peut-être une fille, mais j'ai un minuscule porte-monnaie !

Une fois mon ticket en main, je m'installe devant. Comme toujours.

 

**…**

 

J'aime les trajets en bus. Écouter les passagers arriver, voir les paysages Irlandais défiler sous mes yeux et surtout le bercement du bus sur la route. À ce moment-là, j'ai l'impression que la vie est une longue route sympa et relaxante et que tout est possible.

 

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Voilà pourquoi je dois aller à Swords.

Une heure plus tard, je descends du bus. Une dame chargée de plusieurs sacs descend en même temps que moi. Elle me dit comment rejoindre la ville. C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds à Swords.

 

**…**

 

Je me retrouve essoufflé devant le grand bâtiment de pierres. C'est un club pour Seniors, mais les jeudis soir, il a une autre utilité. La raison pour laquelle je suis ici.

Je regarde ma montre.

C'est l'heure.

 

**…**

 

Je passe la porte en verre et je me retrouve dans une pièce clair au milieu d'un groupe de personnes. La plus âgée des dames vient vers moi avec le sourire. Elle me sert la main.

\- Oh, bienvenu au groupe de soutien ! C'est ta première fois, j'imagine ?

J'imagine surtout l'air étonné et terrifié qui doit déformer mon visage. Sans attendre de réponse, elle sourit de plus belle, en rajoutant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule nouvelle. Mick, c'est seulement sa deuxième fois, à lui.

Elle attrape par les épaules le fameux Mick pour le placer juste en face de moi.

\- La discussion en groupe commence dans 5 minutes. En attendant, vous pouvez faire plus ample connaissance.

 

**…**

 

Elle part, et mon regard se pose sur Mick. Honnêtement, je sais bien que je suis dans ce groupe pour éviter _ça_ , mais là, de suite, j'avais envie de mourir noyé dans le bleu translucide des yeux de Mick...

Je ne sais pas si ça sonne poétique ou juste pathétique...

 

**…**

 

Mick rougit et glisse ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Tout en regardant ses chaussures, il me demande.

\- Alors... Première fois, ici ?

\- Ouais... C'est bien ?

\- Ça aide.

\- C'est le but, non ?

Il relève la tête. Mon Dieu, ses yeux, c'est moi qui rougis maintenant. Pourtant, Mick bégaye en questionnant à nouveau.

\- Désolé, tu... Tu as déjà essayé de... ?

\- Ouais.

\- Comment ?

 

Je souris. Même si la discussion devient étrange, il y a de la candeur et de la tristesse dans sa voix.

\- Médocs... Truc de filles, j'imagine. Et toi ?

\- Sauté d'un pont.

\- Efficace.

\- Pas vraiment, en fait.

Puis, nous rigolons. Le fou rire.

 

Parce que nous sommes fous, pas vrai ?

 

**…**

 

**FIN**

 

 


End file.
